Here Comes Goodbye
by nopppppeeee
Summary: Santana and Brittany thought they had everything figured then something turned their world upside down. Brittana. COMPLETE.
1. Prologue

**This was inspired by the song 'Here Comes Goodbye' by Rascal Flatts hence the title. It is going to be mostly angst so I apologize in advanced. This is my first multi-chapter fic so I'm not sure how long it's going to be, if people read and review and like the story then I will try to update once a week so without further ado here the prologue to Here Comes Goodbye.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for this story.**

Santana and Brittany started dating at the end of their junior year. They tried to spend every minute together during the summer, they went to Puck's parties together, they snuck out at night to go to each other's houses, every minute they were awake (and sometimes when they weren't awake) they were together. They were two young kids in love and inseparable trying to make the most out of their last summer as high schoolers.

It was the beginning of the last two weeks of summer, they were lounging beside each other around the Lopez's pool getting their tan on, Santana she was about to doze off when Brittany chirped up a question that had been on her mind ever since they started dating.

"What are you doing when you graduate San?"

Santana answered fast, "Getting the hell out of this cow town." Brittany went silent. Santana could tell Brittany's feelings were hurt with her snarky reply. She turned to look at the blond, "I don't know B, why do you ask?"

Brittany sat up and continued, "Well we both know that I'm not very smart-"Santana was about to interject but Brittany simply held up her hand to silence the girl. "-And you are so super smart, that I don't want to keep you from being everything you want to be."

Santana squatted in front of Brittany making eye contact and holding it while she rested her hands on Brittany's knees, "You listen to me Brittany S. Pierce, you are the most talented and dedicated dancer I've ever had the joy to watch dance. You will make it no matter where you are and trust me babe I would be the one keeping you from being all you want to be." Brittany smiled and pulled Santana up for a quick kiss. Santana sat beside Brittany and pulled her hands in her lap "We could go to New York, you could go to Juilliard and I could go to Columbia, then when you graduate you could open up your own dance studio, and when I graduate I could go to work for a law firm. See that could work."

Brittany's face lit up, "That sounds like a perfect plan, I just wish high school would be over so we could start our lives together."

"Me too B, me too."

Little did they know that soon their whole world would be turned upside down.

**This kind of started out slow, I know, but it will get better. I hope you enjoyed this and keep reading :) Please give me feedback tell me how I did your review could determine if I should keep writing or if I should delete it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for the story alerts it really makes me happy to know people actually want to know what's going to happen and then I'm really glad you liked it. I only got one review :( but it was positive so I'm going to keep this story and play with it a bit I would to say thank you to the person who did post a review I hope you like this chapter and enjoy. Anyway here is chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story**

Sunday August 14, 7 am, one week before school starts. Brittany lay in her bed tossing and turning she didn't sleep a wink the night she was too busy quietly crying her eyes out. After the news her father told last night she was surprised she was still awake, she thought she would eventually cry herself to sleep but she never got the privilege to. She knew her parents would be up soon and she couldn't nor did she want to face them yet, she knew Santana wouldn't be awake but she didn't care she needed her. She needed her girlfriend. Brittany wiped at the tears streaming down her face, threw on a pair of basketball shorts, a t-shirt, pulled her hair up, and put on her running shoes. She was going to Santana's house.

Santana, who was woken up by her bladder, was in the bathroom when she heard her window being opened she smiled knowing it was Brittany, then her smiled faded when she realized what time it was. The only thing running through the Latina's head was _Why is Britt here, she's never here this early unless- _her thought was cut short when she opened the door to see the sweaty, red, tear soaked face of Brittany sitting with her knees in her chest on her bedroom floor. Santana rushed to her side threw her arms around Brittany and pulled her into a tight hug.

Santana began rocking her back and forth. "Britt? Britt what's wrong? Did somebody hurt you? I'll kill them if they did. I don't care what happened, for you to be crying this hard I'll kill somebody, I will." Santana shook the thought of someone hurting Brittany out of her head and sighed. Slowly tears made their way into Santana's eyes and down her cheeks seeing her girlfriend in such a state made her heart break into a million pieces, she really loved this girl and she would do whatever it took to make her happy again.

Brittany never answered her she just laid there in Santana's arms with her face buried in the Latina's neck and cried. She cried for hours it felt like but she was never able to fully stop to tell Santana why she was so upset, so the Latina only muttered soft "It'll be okays" and "Shhhs" and stroked Brittany's hair until the blondes sobs finally stopped and her breathing evened out, Santana knew she was asleep. She didn't want to wake the sleeping beauty but she wasn't in the most comfortable of positions so she did what she thought was best and picked Brittany up and put her on the bed, took off her shoes, tucked her in, kissed her temple, and went off to try and waste time waiting for Brittany to wake up.

Nine o' clock rolled around and the blonde was still out like a light, then ten, then eleven, then twelve, then around one Santana heard a soft, "San." from her bedroom. Santana rushed in and saw Brittany lying on her bed looking out the window still red eyed and sniffling but awake and coherent enough to talk. She didn't want to rush Brittany into talking and have her sobbing uncontrollably again so she didn't question anything she just laid down beside the blonde and put her arm around her back while Brittany put her head on her shoulder.

They lay like that content in each other's arms until Brittany shifted her position from where she was to her knees and looked at Santana then she finally broke the silence, "Hi." she said timidly, and then looked down acting embarrassed, "I'm so sor-" Santana shushed the girl the putt a finger under Brittany's chin, lifting her head, and pecked her on the lips she pulling back she looked at the beautiful girl in front of her she didn't know where to begin. She didn't want to hurt Brittany with her eagerness and question her too soon so instead of popping the big question the burned in her brain she started off small she looked around the room trying to find something she could start with. She noticed the blonde's tennis shoes lying in the floor and began, "Did you run here?"

Brittany sat back on her feet, looked down and nodded yes.

"Britt that's two miles, if you would have called I would have went and got you."

Brittany shook her head and looked up at Santana, "I couldn't be in that house anymore plus when I'm upset it helps to run."

"So…" Santana started, "…what happened?"

Brittany sighed and bit her lip trying to fight back her tears. "Well dad got a new job..." she paused.

"And?" Santana asked after a few minutes her hand motioning for Brittany to continue.

"Dad got a new job…in…in" her lip quivered, "in Texas."

Santana's eyes stung with unshed tears but she refused to cry this soon. "T-T-Texas?" she stuttered.

Brittany lowered her head and tears fell, "Yes, San Texas I'm moving in one week."

**Well there you have it chapter 1, I know I said this was going to be an angst story but the next couple of chapters are going to be covering their last week together so there will be fluff and maybe smut or I might just mention it I don't know yet I've never written smut so we'll see. I know these chapters are short but they will get longer as it goes along so just hang in there. Thank you for reading and please review, remember sad authors don't update, so tell me how you liked it or if you didn't that's fine too I just want feedback. Also I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who is reading this and story alerting and favoring the story every time I have an e-mail I get a little excited. Anyway here is chapter 2. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Yes, San Texas I'm moving in one week.<em>

The words echoed in Santana's head.

It played over and over again like it was on a loop.

_Yes, San Texas I'm moving in one week._

There was a pounding in her ears and suddenly Santana felt as if she were underwater. He hearing was muffled her vision blurring from the tears starting to form. She couldn't hear Brittany's sobs let alone her own; she could barely make out the shape of the blonde's body laying in the fetal position on her bedroom floor.

Santana wiped at her face and look at the blonde, "If you're going to break up—"her voice broke as she tried to hold back tears, "with me, go ahead let's get it over with."

She put on her best bitch face and turned to cold stone.

When Brittany looked up she locked eyes with the Latina and slowly melted her cold exterior.

"W-w-why would I break up with you? I need you."

Santana's façade came crumbling down with that last statement. She jerked the blonde up and wrapped her into a tight hug.

Santana started crying again "I'm sorry that was the first thing that popped into my head when you said _moving_ I thought you were breaking up with me."

"This is the time I need you the most I would never break up with you."

"I'll be there for you Britt. I'll be the rock for you to lean on. Promise me this will not change us and I will be right there by your side."

Brittany pulled away and blue eyes met brown ones, "I promise San, we're a dy-dy—" Brittany was trying to think of the word Santana used.

"Dynamic duo?"

"Yeah that's the word."

"I love you Britt." Santana said with a smiled and pulled the blonde in for a kiss.

Brittany let the kiss linger for a second before pulling back and putting her forehead to Santana's, "I love you too San."

Once the waterworks stopped Santana decided it was time to tell her parents.

She called her mother into her father's study and shut the door behind them. Her father was sitting behind a big dark oak desk he was reclining in his chair with his feet propped up on the desk. Santana's mother stood on his right flank, while Brittany and Santana stood in front of the desk. Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and stared at the floor as started to speak.

"Brittany is moving to Texas—" she paused, "In one week." Santana felt Brittany give her hand a slight squeeze. Santana looked up to see the emotions on her parent's faces. Her mother's face was stricken with sadness and Santana thought there might've been some tears forming but looked away before any fell. She turned her face to look at her father's face he had a look on his face that was stone cold hard and emotionless, that's were Santana gets it from. It was a while before anyone spoke. The first one to speak however was Santana's father, Carlos; he was a tall middle aged man with grey thinning hair atop his head who wore tan framed glasses and worked late nights at the hospital.

"Well" he began, putting his feet on the floor and shuffling papers on his desk while speaking "I truly am sorry Brittany but I need to get some work done so if you ladies could continue this elsewhere I would really appreciate it."

"Carlos." Santana's mother, Maria said while giving him the evil eye.

"Wow dad way to be an ass. Let's go Britt." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and made their way to the door.

"Santana Nina Lopez, you watch your mouth when you talk to me. I was so supportive of you when you girls came out."

Santana snorted her nose.

"What? You think I wished Brittany would have to move so maybe you would forget about her and not be a disgrace to this family by being gay." Carlos demanded.

Santana turned around and glared at her father shooting daggers right into this face.

"Yes I do think that's what you wished for and at night I'm sure you pray that something will happen that might make me straight." she screamed.

"If that is really what you think I pray for you are truly mistaken. I actually I pray that you two will make it and live happily ever after because the way you act around each other and the way you love each and I know she is the only thing that truly makes you happy and I also know losing her might be the death of you…" Santana fell to her knees and starting crying again Brittany knelt down beside and rubber her back soothingly. Carlos looked at his wife and took her hand "It doesn't bother me or your mother that you're gay we're just trying to be good parents and support you no matter what. That is why we will do everything in our power to make sure you too are happy." And with that Carlos got out of his chair and went over to his daughter still on the ground wiping away the tears and picked her up into a hug, kissed her check then put her back down on her feet. Then he turned to Brittany who in turn received a hug.

"Now if you wouldn't mind, I need to get some paperwork done for the office." he said with a smile and gestured toward the door. "Oh and Brittany how about you stay for dinner?"

Brittany nodded and mouthed thank you.

"Maria dear what are we having for dinner?"

"I can make tacos."

Carlos smiled and nodded.

When the three girls were out of the study Maria lunged for Brittany and gave her a big hug, "I'm sorry he had to be that way at the beginning." she whispered.

"It's ok Mrs. Lopez, really its fine. Since I'm staying for dinner I should go home and talk to my parents first, if that's ok."

"Sure honey that's fine I'll get started on dinner." Maria walked off to the kitchen.

Santana and Brittany stood in the hallway still stunned on what just happened.

Santana started, "So want me to give you a lift to your house?"

"Sure that's fine."

They walked off to the garaged pinkies locked together.

A couple of blocks later and they were pulling into Brittany's driveway. The sun was starting to set when they walked into the Pierce household.

"Mom?" Brittany called out.

Lilly, Brittany's mom, poked her worry stricken face around the corner, "Brittany!" she exclaimed. "Good grief sweetie you were giving me and your father a heart attack. I walked into your room this morning and you were gone. I tried calling you but it went straight to voicemail. I figured you went to Santana's but I called there and no one answered—"

Santana interrupted, "Oh yeah sorry that was my fault. Brittany looked like she hadn't slept in months so I turned off her cell and turned the house phone's ringer off. Sorry again I didn't even think of that."

Lilly looked at Santana and smiled, "That's ok I'm just glad she didn't go off on a mad rampage and do something regrettable."

There was an awkward silence that sprung up out of nowhere so Santana ended it.

"So Texas huh, why are you going to Texas of all places?"

"Well Mark got a better job offer and it was only if we move to Texas so we took it."

"Mark is a nurse right?"

"Yeah." Brittany and Lilly's voices rang out in sync.

"Mom can I stay at San's tonight?"

"Sure Britt, that's fine go up and pack a bag while I talk to Santana for a minute."

"Ok." Brittany replied bubbly and ran upstairs.

Santana and Lilly made their way into the kitchen and sat around the table.

"Coffee?" Lilly offered.

"No thanks." Santana replied, "So what did you want to talk about?"

Lilly took a drink from her cup set it down then looked at Santana, "Well I know us moving is going to be difficult and I just want to know that you will be okay."

Santana only nodded.

"Santana come on talk me."

"Yes this is going to be hard but Britts and I have a strong relationship and we'll get through it." Santana smirked.

"I don't doubt that, but I don't want you moping around and being depressed about it. I know you have friends but you need to be close with some of them so you can have someone to talk to and help you out."

"What about Britt? She won't have any friends out there."

"I know sweetheart but Brittany can see the good in anybody and has never had trouble making friends so I'm hoping she throws herself into dance when she gets there. Make some friends, get exercise, have something to do to ya know to get her mind off some things."

"I won't be depressed or anything I have glee and cherrios to help me and senior year means college visits and future and planning so that will help too."

Lilly smiled and stood up patting Santana on the shoulder, "Well I'm glad. Brittany are you going to Santana's or what."

"Coming mom!"

Lilly looked back at Santana who was staring out the window lost in space. "She'll be down soon."

Santana stood up and stretched then walked over to Lilly and gave the smaller and a little chubbier Brittany look-a-like a hug, "Thank you, for everything." Santana said as she pulled away.

"You're welcome."

"Alright San I'm ready." Brittany had taken a shower put on a pair of jeans and a red V-neck shirt and had a backpack full of clothes.

Santana smiled as she grabbed Brittany's hand in hers and made their way to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>The next few chapters are going to be their last week together so fluff and smut ensues the rating is probably going to change to M. Review and it will inspire me and I will update sooner. Over look any grammatical or spelling errors I only proofread this once. Thanks again for reading.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**This is my first attempt at writing smut so please be kind and happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Friday August 19 one day before Brittany leaves.<p>

Santana woke up extra early to make sure she had enough time to get the party sorted out.

_Tonight at my place I'm having a party for Britt get the word out but only to the Glee kids. Tell them to be here at 6:00 it's a surprise so don't tell her unless you want me to go all Lima Heights on your ass. –S_

_Why can't you tell them? Besides what kind of party are we talking about Lopez? ;) –Puck_

_Not that kind of party jackass and because I have too much to do today to tell everyone. –S_

_Fine I'll tell them. –Puck_

_Everyone said they would be there except for Lauren she's at a wrestling tournament. –Puck _

_Fine. Thanks Puckerman. –S_

_No problem Lezpez. –Puck _

_I fucking hate you. –S_

_No you don't. –Puck _

With that Santana snapped her phone shut and tried to make sure this party is perfect.

Step one inform Brittany's mom and persuade her into letting Brittany stay the night with me.

*Ring Ring Ring*

Pick up the phone dammit.

"Hello?" a sleepy Lilly asked from the other side of the phone.

"Hey Lilly sorry it's so early but I'm going to have a little get together for Brittany and I was wondering if she could stay at my house tonight…you know because you're leaving tomorrow."

"Yeah sure that's fine."

"Ok just tell Britt I have to work today and I'll swing by and get her around 6. Oh yeah and don't tell her there is a party I want it to be a surprise."

Lilly smiled as she talked, "I will."

"Ok thanks-"

Lilly interrupted, "Oh yeah, Santana I just wanted to say thank you for helping her through this and Brittany is a very lucky girl to have you."

"She's lucky to have me, please I'm lucky I have her." she laughed trying to hold back the tears that were forming.

"Well I'm lucky to have the both of you and I love you both so I will tell Brittany that she can stay at your house tonight and we will pick her up in the morning."

"Actually I was hoping I could take her to the airport." Santana said wiping her face and biting her lip.

"Honey it's an hour drive to the airport are you sure you will be up for it?"

"Yeah I'll be fine I just want to take her."

"Ok then I'll see you around 6, bye."

"Bye."

Santana hung up and sniffled as she stood up and checked the time 9:17 SHIT I need to clean the house, buy the food, and get ready before everyone shows up.

The next hours were filled with Santana going shopping and cleaning her house.

* * *

><p>Brittany woke up around 10 acting very sluggish and mopping around her house. It was after all her last day in Lima. This time tomorrow she would be on a plane heading south leaving all of her childhood and most of her teenage memories here in Lima with her friends and girlfriend. Brittany would never get tired of calling Santana her girlfriend. She always hoped one day she would get to call her her wife. Brittany smiled at the thought and walked downstairs in a better mood than before and found her mother standing over the stove making pancakes.<p>

"Morning!" Brittany said happily.

Her mom turned around and looked at her daughter, "Morning sweetheart. Want some pancakes?"

"Yeah sure."

Lilly got a plate and put two pancakes on it.

"Mom did San come by earlier or something it seems likes I heard her voice?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

Lilly sat down opposite of Brittany at the table and tried to figure out an answer for her daughters question without acting suspicious.

"Um…" she was stalling, "…yeah actually she had to…" she spotted a white shirt hanging on her chair so she grabbed, "she had to bring this by she said you left it at her house or something."

Brittany eyed the shirt trying to figure out whose shirt it was. "What size it?"

Lilly looked at the tag, "It's a XL."

"Mhm it must be Lord Tubbintons." Brittany shook her head matter-of-factly. There was no other explanation in her mind.

"Of course it is. While Santana was here she said she had to work today and she would be here around six to pick you up,"

Brittany's face scrunched up at the sound of Santana working, "Santana doesn't have a job."

Lilly shrugged her shoulders, "That's what she told me so who knows you can ask her about it later. Have you finished packing?" she was trying to change the subject.

Brittany's face fell with sadness. "I just have some stuff to take with me on the plane and some clothes left."

Lilly reached across the table to grab her daughters hand and said, "Sweetie please don't be sad I know it will be tough but it will be okay, I promise." she finished with a smile.

Brittany squeezed her mother's hand and smiled, "I know."

* * *

><p>It was 5:15 when Santana had completely finished the house and the food all that was left was for her to get ready and go get Britt. She was walking to the bathroom when she went down the hallway with the pictures of her and Brittany from when they were seven on up to today's time. She smiled and brushed the tear that was threatening to burst. "We'll make it through this." she said as she put her finger on a picture of them at age eleven holding hands jumping into the local pool. We have to I can't live without this girl. I need her in my life forever.<p>

Santana hopped into the shower and was out in no time flat. She walked into her room and immediately smiled she almost forgot about the transformation of her room. She had bought red sheets, rose petals, tealights, soft music; everything to make tonight perfect. Sure they had had sex millions of times before but tonight was going to be different they weren't going to just have to sex to achieve an orgasm. They were going to explore each other's bodies they were going to make love like it was the last time they ever would. After getting all of those thoughts out of her head Santana was finally ready she was wearing dark skinny jeans a white tank top and converse. She got in her car and left. Not three minutes later she was parked in front of Brittany's house beeping her horn frantically everyone else would be there at six and she wanted to get back before they got there. Finally she saw Brittany descend her steps and reach Santana's car.

"Hey babe!" Brittany said as she gave Santana a quick kiss. "What are we doing tonight?"

"We'll I have a surprise for you so you'll just have to wait."

Brittany jumped up and down in her seat. "Tell me tell me tell me San please." she batted her eyelashes as she begged.

Santana smiled and shook her head as she pulled away from Brittany's house.

That was the longest three minutes of Brittany's life she was so excited she couldn't stand it.

Luckily no one was there yet so Santana put a blindfold on Brittany and led her up to her house.

"San I can't see anything." She said as she was waving her arms back and forth and kicking her legs out.

"Just calm down and sit on the couch." Santana led her to the couch and sat her down just then she heard someone ring the doorbell.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Britt just don't move." Brittany frowned but did as she was told.

Santana walked to the front door and let everyone in they had decided to car pool and only bring two cars.

They all looked around in amazement of what Santana had done with the place. There were streamers, lights, and food galore.

"Hey guys Brittany is already here but she's blindfolded so she hasn't seen anything yet."

"Is the blindfold some part of your sex games Lopez?" Puck spoke up.

Santana glared at him, "Shut it Puckerman I will endz you." She stopped her glare and talked to the whole group. "Just follow me and don't make any noise."

They followed Santana in to the living room and positioned them around Brittany so when she took of her blindfold they could shout surprise.

"Ok Britt I'm going to take off your blindfold now." She said as she started to untie the blindfold.

As soon as the blindfold was removed everyone shouted "SURPRISE!" Brittany gasped in shock and laughed.

"What are you guys doing here?" she smiled as she looked around at all the different faces of her friends.

"You think you just get to leave without seeing us one more time. No way in hell that was happening." Puck teased.

Brittany went around and hugged everyone.

"Let's get this party started!" Puck yelled and so it did.

Food was being eaten. Music was being blasted out of the speakers. People were dancing. Laughter filled the Lopez house. Rachel wanted to start karaoke but her request was denied by Santana cursing her and cursing Puck for even inviting her. She really did hate that midget.

"It's ok Rachel I'm glad you're here." Brittany smiled at her.

"Thanks Brittany."

Brittany really didn't hate anyone she saw the good in everyone.

After a couple of hours the party was winding down to a close when Santana stood up to make an announcement "One more thing before you guys go, um I just wanted to say thanks to you guys for showing up and having this little party. Now let's cut this cake."

The cake was a big white cake with white icing, (Brittany's favorite) Santana knew this girl better than she did, on it written in pink icing it said 'Have fun in Texas we will miss you' Brittany's eyes watered a bit but she fought against them and grabbed Santana to pull her into a hug and kissed her. "Thanks San." she whispered in the Latina's ear.

They cake was cut more than half of it was eaten and people were starting to leave. People were saying their goodbyes to Brittany, a couple of them shed tears, while Santana started to clean up the mess. After a few minutes the house was empty except for the two of them. Thankfully Santana's parents were out of town and let her have this party for Brittany.

"Ok Britt I have another surprise for you. I need you to put the blindfold on again." Brittany did so and Santana led her into her room. Santana sat Brittany down on a chair and looked around the room to make sure everything was perfect then she turned to Brittany and took of the blindfold.

Brittany took a minute to look around the room. The lights were dimmed, soft music was playing, rose petals were everywhere, tealights were flickering all over the room the air was filled with the scent of roses.

"San" tears started to form in Brittany's eyes "it's beautiful."

Santana grabbed Brittany so they were both standing she used to pad of her thumb to brush the wetness away from Brittany's cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Santana cupped Brittany's jaw and pulled her in for a slow kiss. She pulled away and grabbed Brittany's hands to led her to the bed. Brittany lay in the middle of Santana's bed. Santana smiled and straddled the blonde's hips Brittany gave her this seductive look that made Santana blush. Santana Lopez was blushing like it was their first time all over again. She actually felt like a virgin she couldn't believe it. Only Brittany could make her feel this way. Santana shook the thought out of her head and leaned down to put their lips together. It was needy at first then it turned to slower passion filled kiss. Santana slipped her tongue out to brush it against Brittany's lower lip asking for permission Brittany obliged and Santana's tongue was connecting with Brittany's making fireworks go off in her head. Her hands wondered down to Brittany's polo unbuttoning the three buttons at the top, the she moved her hands a little lower playing with the hem of Brittany's shirt running her tan hands on the blonde's pale stomach she grabbed the bottom of the shirt and pulled up getting Brittany's help to complete take it off. She reached her hands around to unhook Brittany's bra freeing her breasts and throwing the bra somewhere on the other side of the room. Her mouth went back to Brittany's and her hand attached to her breasts needing them and squeezing her nipples. Brittany moaned into the kiss and ran her hands in Santana's hair. Brittany reached around Santana and started to try to get the Latina's shirt and bra off. Santana pulled back took of her tank top and bra then leaned back down clashing their chest together both moaning at the contact. Santana kissed down Brittany's neck and found her pulse point and sucked and nipped at it surely leaving a mark she then moved down to her collarbone leaving little kisses here and there until she reached her right breast pulling it into her mouth and swirling her tongue around her nipple. Brittany's hands were running through Santana's hair and pulling. Santana switched to the left breast giving each one the same attention. Then she trailed open mouth kisses down the blonde's stomach her hand reached down to fiddle with the beginning of her skirt. Unbuttoning the blonde's skirt and pulling it down she looked back up to make eye contact and mouthed 'I love you' before taking of the blonde's underwear. Brittany mouthed it back and let her head fall back onto the pillows as Santana's tongue was circling over her clit her hips bucked up at the contact wanting more. Running her tongue over the blonde's entrance and through her folds she heard Brittany beg, "San please." Santana made her way back up the blonde and reattached their lips letting Brittany taste herself on Santana's tongue. Brittany's hands moved down to Santana's jeans and starting unbuttoning them Santana got the idea and maneuvered her way out her jeans and underwear. Both girls naked with Santana laying on top of Brittany her hand dipped lower and found its way to the blonde's center Brittany did the same and at the same time they thrust two digits knuckle deep into each other both moaning and rocking their hips in sync with the thrusts. Brittany's muscles clamped down on the Latina's digits she panted out Santana's name as her orgasm washed over her. It wasn't long till Santana panted out Brittany's name as she came.

After they came down off their high Brittany nuzzled herself into Santana's neck as she pulled the blanket over both of them. Santana whispered, "I love you Brittany." so slightly into the night she wasn't even sure she said it.

Brittany heard it and replied, "I love you too Santana."

Their night was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>This was by far my favorite chapter to write although that will probably change here soon. This story is going to start pick up a lot more since the first few chapters were back story and setting up to the major plot of it. I hope you enjoyed reading! Reviews make me happy and I will update faster so please review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated school and life have been crazy so I haven't had much time to write. I hope you enjoy the chapter, happy reading!**

* * *

><p>*BEEP*<p>

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

Santana lay in bed with Brittany cuddling beside her, lying on her now numb arm.

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

She was struggling to reach her alarm clock. Finally with one hard yank she successfully pulled her arm free but also sent herself tumbling off the bed and into the floor. "Shit!" she yelled. By this time Brittany was alert and made her way to the edge of the bed laughing at the Latina sprawled out on the floor and rubbing her head.

"Shut up, that really hurt" she half laughed and rubbed her head, "I think I'm bleeding!" she exaggerated.

Brittany jumped to the ground beside her checking her head, "Aww poor baby let me see." using her baby talk voice which earned her a nudge in the ribs from Santana.

"I think you're fine" she giggled "anyway you shut that thing up" she pointed at the still beeping alarm clock, "and I will go get in the shower." Brittany stood up and starting walking towards the bathroom swishing her hips back and forth making Santana stare.

She grabbed the alarm clock chord and pulled it from the wall suddenly silencing the ever so annoying beeping. She looked down and for the first time that morning noticed she was still naked thanks to last night's escapades. She blushed as she stood and looked for clothes. She threw on an oversized t-shirt and a pair of underwear.

She made her way to the bathroom, the water was running and Brittany was singing some song Santana was sure Brittany made up about a duck. Santana popped her head in, "Hey Britt I'm going down to make breakfast."

Brittany sang out her reply of okay then returned to sing her duck song. Santana shook her head smiling as she shut the door and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She walked into the enormous kitchen to find the contents to make pancakes. In no time she was pouring the batter onto the griddle next to the bacon.

Santana heard Brittany make her way down the stairs and entering the kitchen.

"Coffee?" she asked still turned to the griddle.

"Yes please" Brittany answered while sitting one of the bar stools surround the island she closed her eyes and deeply inhaled, "It smells so good San."

Santana smirked and continued to pour coffee into their matching mugs, two creams one sugar for Brittany and for her straight black, like her soul she tended to joke. She turned and walked to the island to where she sat, the most beautiful woman in the world and she was all Santana's. She smiled then looked at the blondes face to see that it was full of sadness she immediately frowned, "What's wrong babe?"

"I'm leaving today in," she looked at the clock it was nine and her flight was at twelve, "four hours."

"Yeah today is the day" she said flatly, "we'll leaving around ten thirty okay?" the blonde nodded, "Hey let's not talk about it, let's be happy for a little bit okay?" she nodded again.

* * *

><p>Santana beeped the horn three times before she yelled out the window, "Come on B!" Santana hated to rush her but if not she would miss her plane, 'Wait' Santana thought 'if Brittany missed her flight she would have to stay here…' but Brittany was already walking down the steps to reach the car. Her eyes were rimmed red.<p>

"Oh baby don't cry" Santana reached over to take her hand "you'll make me cry." she laughed halfheartedly.

Brittany sniffled and smiled, "Okay okay let's go."

The car ride was pretty much silent except for the steady beat of music that filled the car. Santana made two playlists one for the way to the airport, filled with happy, upbeat, fun songs, then another one for the way home full of, Adele and Alanis Morissette.

Finally pulling into the parking lot everything was coming together, the talks about moving were actually happening everything seemed so surreal before now. This was the day their life could be changed for the better or the worse. Santana hoped it was the former.

Santana slammed the trunk and pulled Brittany's hand up to her mouth to kiss it before letting them fall down still entwined. They looked at each other before smiling through the unshed tears that were stinging each girl's eyes'.

"You ready?"

"No, but I don't have a choice so I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

They made their way to the front doors were Brittany saw her parents standing there, she let go of Santana's hand and ran to them. Santana felt lost when Brittany let go of her hand, she almost let the hot tears threatening to spill fall but she fought against them saying to herself 'Come one Lopez get your act together' they held their place stinging in her eyes but not rolling down her face.

Santana made her way to where Brittany and her parents were. "Hey honey, how you holding up?" asked Lilly.

Santana cleared her throat, "Right now fine ask me twenty minutes from now I'm not so sure that will be the answer." she laughed trying to shrug it off.

A man's voice came filled the airport, "Flight 309 heading to Dallas, Texas is now boarding."

An air of sadness blanketed them. Gavin, Brittany's dad, was the first to speak, "Well I guess that's us" he said awkwardly "Brittany me and your mom are gonna go ahead and go to the gate we'll wait for you there ok?"

Brittany nodded.

Santana was looking down at her shoes when she felt Lilly and Gavin embrace her in a hug, "We'll miss you greatly." Lilly said as they pulled away.

"Yeah I'll miss you guys too." she smiled sweetly before they walked away.

It was just them, just Santana and Brittany, standing in the middle of a crowded airport lost on what to do next.

Santana broke the silence, "I'll miss you every second of every day." she said looking down at her hands.

Brittany didn't speak, she acted, lifting Santana's chin and capturing her lips in a kissed filled with everything she had, a kissed that symbolized love, commitment, promise, and everything else they had together. After a few seconds they pulled apart and wrapped themselves into a vice like hug. Never wanting to let go the but the man's voice came over loud speaker once again telling them it was time to go. They stood back from each other.

"I'll call you as soon as I get there."

Santana nodded.

She right into pools of blue, "I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that Brittany turned and walked through the metal detector to her parents, where they then got on the plane and waited for lift off.

Santana sat at the airport and waited for their plane to leave before she would leave, she still hoped something would happen so they wouldn't have to go but their plane left, Santana still waited. The airport was full of people coming and going, Santana still waited. Many planes came and went, Santana stilled waited. She held on to her little glimmer of hope until she realized she had been at the airport for five hours.

She got up, went to her car, and cried the whole way home.

* * *

><p><strong>I know you somebody is reading this so if you would please review, I really want to know what you think about it. Also overlook any mistakes you may find.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry I didn't get this chapter up as soon as I wanted I saw all your reviews (thank you by the way) and I wanted to write so badly but I didn't have any time to. Also you might want to grab the tissues for this chapter this is this original idea I had for this fic so all I can say is sorry but don't fret it will get better I promise. Thoughts are in italics. And overlook any grammatical/spelling errors I only proofread this once.**

* * *

><p>The days went after by Brittany left they talked on the phone or texted every day. School already started for Brittany so of course she made some friends and joined a couple clubs. From what she was telling Santana it sounded like she was doing ok. Santana hoped it wasn't some façade Brittany had going on.<p>

Santana woke up Monday morning feeling groggy put she powered through it and made her way to school, it felt odd not going by Brittany's to pick her up or not ordering two coffees at the Lima Bean. Even the small things like Brittany critiquing her driving or the way she would check her makeup in the passenger seat on the way to school. Santana missed all of it, everything about Brittany she missed.

This was going to be one long year.

Santana pulled into the parking lot and flipped down the visor to reveal the mirror, she gazed into it saying to herself "Make it through today without crying" she then saluted herself and stepped out of the car.

McKinley hadn't changed, same teachers, same students with the exception of the freshmen which she could not wait to torment. Then she went down the hallway to her locker. She froze dead in her tracks. She stood there jaw dropped staring. All of the memories came flooding back to her. She closed her eyes to make the stinging stop and bit her lip. When she opened her eyes she saw two freshmen, who happened to have lockers near hers, were staring at her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" She screamed and gestured her hands at them.

The left so fast they left their lockers were left open and the contents of their book bags were spilling out onto the floor. Santana huffed and made her way to her locker. As she was twisting the dial to the last number on her lock Rachel came up to her looking confident but still scared, "Hi Santana."

Santana glanced at her; "Hobbit." she said nodding her head, "Looks like you shrunk during the summer which I actually didn't think that was possible but here you are standing" Santana shifted her eyes so she was looking over Rachel to try and determine her height, "two inches shorter." She smirked and continued putting away her stuff.

Rachel cleared her throat, "I expected that kind of reply so I'm not as thrown off by your rude comment, so I will continue like it never happened. I came by to ask if you would consider rejoining the New Directions?" she wore a smile that screamed please think about what I am considering and also don't kill me, it was mix of desperation and fear.

Santana thought about it for a second and was about to reply when Rachel spoke up again, "We can really use you, you have a beautiful voice."

"Fine Berry jeez don't get all emotion. I'll join your stupid little group."

Rachel squealed and clapped, "Thank you! You will not regret this I promise!" she exclaimed walking away.

Santana closed her locker and muttered, "I already regret it."

The rest of the school day went off with a hitch she was put into the classes she wanted and even talked to Quinn about joining the Cherrios again. Everything was falling into place except for the Brittany sized gap that was still open.

Later that day Santana was busy doing her homework when her phone started buzzing. She looked at the screen and saw an adorable picture of her and Brittany laughing in the summer sun she smiled at the memory and pressed the green button to answer the call.

"Hey baby!"

"Hey San, how was your first day?" Brittany asked.

"Well it was ok."

"It would have better if I was there right?"

"Definitely!" Santana laughed as she answered.

"Well I guess you're doing homework so I'll let you go but I just wanted to call and see how your day was. I'll call you tomorrow or text you later okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>A month later<p>

* * *

><p>It was becoming rare that Brittany ever called Santana it was always Santana calling Brittany she guessed it was because Brittany was at a new school and the classes must be hard. <em>Yeah that's it the classes are harder that's all. The no need to worry she's not forgetting me she just has a lot on her plate right now. It will get better. It has to right?<em>

Santana caught herself second guessing herself and even Brittany sometimes. She just played it off as the added stress of the college courses she was taking. _Just the added stress that's it. Just take deep breathes and calm down._ Santana also caught herself talking to herself just a little more than she ever has. She always down played everything as stress. But how much stress can one person take?

* * *

><p>Two weeks later<p>

* * *

><p>Santana tried to call Brittany three times already she was beginning to get worried but on the fourth time calling Brittany picked up on the third ring.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey Britt."

"Oh hey San."

That was a far as they made it sometimes simple 'heys' or 'how's it goings' nothing more in depth or personal about it. It was like their conversations were forced. Santana didn't like it.

"Um I was thinking today about that time we went to the lake and we tried to sneak out but it started pouring the rain and we got caught treading muddy shoe tracks through your lake house. Remember how funny that was?" Santana chuckled trying to get Brittany to loosen up.

"Oh yeah," Brittany laughed. Fake of course Santana could always tell if it was, "that was funny. Um hey San I have a lot of homework to do so I'll call you back later okay?"

"Yeah-yeah of course um I'll talk to you later. I love-"

*click*

Brittany had hung up. They hadn't said I love you in a little over a week so Santana stopped trying.

Brittany always said she would but she never did call back. So Santana stopped calling and their texts had been less frequent over the last couple of weeks.

* * *

><p>One week later<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a week since their last conversation if you could even call it that. Santana was sitting at her desk doing homework when her phone started buzzing she looked down not expecting to see the picture of her and Brittany staring back her. Santana didn't know whether she should be happy Brittany is calling her or if she should be worried. She gulped down her fear of the latter and answered the phone.<p>

"Hello?"

Brittany sighed, "Hey."

Her tone was different and Santana picked up on it immediately.

"What's wrong?" Santana questioned.

"Huh? Oh nothing everything is fine."

"Come on Britt don't lie to me." Santana tried to lighten the tense atmosphere that was quickly surrounding their phone conversation.

"Don't—" Brittany almost stopped herself but continued, "Just don't call me."

"Um okay sorry _Brittany,_ anyway what's up?" Still trying to lighten the mood.

Brittany was quiet.

"Hello earth to Britt-," It almost slipped, "sorry Brittany."

It was silent again then barley came a quiet "I-I-I can't do this anymore." from Brittany.

Santana felt like a knife had been stabbed in the heart and twisted it around but she would never admit it.

"Wh-what are you talking about." Santana sounded like a kicked puppy.

"Don't play dumb with me Santana."

That stung worse than what Brittany said before. Her full name Brittany hadn't used her full name since they were little kids.

"Fine. If you're going to break up with me come on then get it over with." Santana said stiffly.

"Don't be like that."

"Be like _what_." Santana snapped.

"Fine if that's the way you want it. We both know the move has been hard on us both and over these last few weeks' we've been growing apart."

"Um sorry to cut in on you breaking up with me but _I_ actually tried to call every day. Sorry I just needed to comment."

"You know what Santana you have no idea how many times I wanted to call you but every time I went to push the call button something inside me didn't want to hear the heartbreak in your voice because I know I caused it. It literally rips me apart every time I hear it."

Santana was quiet.

"Okay the silent treatment cool."

"Oh sorry I was just trying to figure out what I want to wear to Puckerman's party tonight I didn't realize you stopped talking."

"See Santana that's what you do every time something goes wrong or gets too emotional for you to handle you resort back to making cruel jokes or degrading people. And I'm sick of it and I truly am sorry—"

Santana cut her off openly crying now, "Don't tell me you're sorry I don't want your empathy, besides you're the one doing this. And don't talk about me like you know me." *sniffle* "You know the old Santana." *sniffle* "I am the new Santana and you know nothing about her." Her words were laced with venom but lost their effect with the sound of sniffles in between.

"See that's where you're wrong. I know this 'new Santana' she is the same person who was too scared of coming out to be with me or would make fun of Finn because of something you chose to do with him. Don't act like I don't know everything about you because I do. We did this to ourselves and I'm only being upfront about it."

"Fine."

"Fine"

"Well I hope you have a great life." Santana spat.

"Have fun at Puckerman's party."

Santana hung up as sobs wracked through her body she cried for hours her parents were out of town so there was no one there to comfort her or help her through this she was completely and utterly alone.

She somehow made it down the steps to her father's liquor cabinet, grabbed a fifth of vodka and went back to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you think? Also please don't kill me I promise it will get better.<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**I love hearing from you guys and knowing what you think so thank you for the reviews. I know I said it will get better and it will I promise but of course it doesn't happen right away so hold on and keep reading.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Mija we're home!" Santana's mother's voice rang throughout the house. "Mija?" Maria put down her bags and walked up the steps to Santana's room. "Mija?" she asked as she knocked on Santana's door. When she opened it she saw an unconscious Santana lying on the bed clutching a bottle of vodka with many other empty bottles on the floor and bed around her. "CARLOS GET UP HERE NOW!" she screamed as she ran over to Santana's side, she threw the bottle and grabbed Santana and began to rock her in her arms. Carlos made it up to his daughter's room and saw the medical emergency happening before his eyes. "Maria, I need you to run downstairs and call 911." When she didn't move he shouted it at her this time. Finally she moved and Carlos took her place and began examining Santana. A few seconds later Maria was back in Santana's room, "What's wrong with her? Is she breathing? Is sh-sh- she dead?" she cried even harder at the thought.<p>

"No, she's not dead. She has alcohol poising and is in a coma," he shifted his gaze from Santana to Maria, "I need you to help me get her to the bathroom."

Maria nodded and together they picked Santana up and carried her to the bathroom. "Ok I need her to throw up so if you don't want to see this you could go wait for the paramedics downstairs."

Once again Maria nodded and went downstairs.

"Ok Santana here we go." Carlos held her body with her head over the toilet and put his fingers down her throat successfully making her throw up the contents of her stomach. Very soon after, the paramedics arrived and took Santana to the hospital.

She was still unresponsive when she arrived at the hospital, her parents feared the worst. They rushed her back and began pumping her stomach to get rid of the bile. Finally the alcohol was out of her system and all they had to do now was wait for her to wake up.

They cleaned her up, put her in a fresh bed in her room, and the waiting game began. Doctors came in and out every hour or so to check her vitals and see if anything had changed, nothing had. Maria and Carlos never left her side.

A few days went by and Santana was lying in the hospital bed still comatose. Maria and Carlos were in the room watching her when Santana's doctor, Dr. Tallman, walked in "Dr. Lopez," he nodded his head, "and Mrs. Lopez." she nodded her head. "So Dr. Lopez can I talk to you out in the hall?"

Carlos took his wife's hand and kissed it, "I'll be right back."

Once in the hallway Dr. Tallman began, "Santana is doing fine her vitals are all good and she should wake up at any time."

Dr. Lopez nodded, "Good good."

"If you hadn't of come home when you did Santana probably would have died." Dr. Tallman said bluntly. "I know this seems bad but it's actually… well I hate to say good but it is, she's alive and her body is trying to repair its self-that's why she is still comatose."

"Oh yes I know that's why I'm glad we found her when we did."

"Yes well I'm glad you did too Santana is a great kid." He smiled, "Well that's all I have right now so when she wakes up we'll run a couple test and you will be free to go."

"Thank you Dr. Tallman."

"No problem."

A few hours later Santana woke up. She had been in a coma since Saturday it was Wednesday when she woke up. It took a while for her eyes to adjust the room was pitch black, except for the lights from the monitors, it must have been the middle of the night judging by how dark it was outside. She looked to the side and saw her mother lying in a chair fast asleep completely oblivious to her daughter waking up.

She rubbed her head 'what the hell happened' she thought. 'I remember the phone call then crying a lot then going downstairs to the liquor cabinet but the rest is just a blur.' Her stomach growled like she hadn't eaten in days. She tried to move and hit the nurse call button but with all the needles in her and tubes attached to she was restricted she barely made a small groan and her mother started to stir.

Maria stretched and rubbed her eyes, "Santana?"

Santana lifted her head, "Hi Mama." she said sheepishly.

Maria ran to her side and began stoking her hair, "What happened to you mija?"

Santana thought back to her fight with Brittany and tears began to pool in her eyes, "Sh-she…"

"Shhhh," Maria cooed, "we have plenty of time for you to tell us. Let's just get you home."

* * *

><p>Hours later Santana was in a wheelchair being wheeled to the exit by her father. They got in the car and started home. The car ride was silent and tense, Santana knew she was in trouble and would be punished but she didn't know to what extent. Finally they pulled into the driveway and went inside.<p>

Santana was about to make it up the stairs when he mother stated to speak, "Later today we will discuss the events that took place this weekend and what your punishment will be."

Santana turned around, normally she would argue but she didn't feel like it anymore, "Okay." she went up to her room and was shocked at what she saw. Her room was a total mess. All the pictures of them together or just pictures of _her _were on the floor and broken. The empty bottles of alcohol were on the floor. The sheets, the comforter, and pillows were off the bed and on the floor. Santana had become a monste and she actually scared herself.

She cleaned up her room and decided to climb back in bed and sleep. She woke up around twelve to an empty house completely alone; her parents evidently went on to work and left Santana home alone hopefully she wouldn't relapse into the monster she was on Friday. She tried not to think about this weekend and put it behind so she busied herself and started cleaning the house hoping that would distract her and maybe make her punishment less.

Santana cleaned and cleaned until she was pretty sure her fingers were raw. She went back to her room and lounged on the bed watching tv. She looked over and found her phone. She gulped but picked it up anyway. She expected text messages, missed calls, voicemails or something from _her _saying how sorry she was but when she unlocked the screen all she saw was her background picture which was them at the beach smiling in the summer sun. She threw the phone against the wall shattering it completely. She took a deep breath and smiled. 'This is the new Santana Lopez' she thought. 'And the new Santana Lopez needs a plan.'

She rummaged around her room looking for a pad of paper and a pen. When she found it she headed the paper "The new Santana Lopez plan" skip a line "Step 1. Get a job." skip a line "Step 2. Graduate High School." skip a line "Step 3. Plane for college." That's all she could think of for right now; those are the most important things in her life at the moment. After she would complete each step she would think of another one to keep her busy. The ultimate goal of the new Santana Lopez plan, the thing that all the steps she is taking is leading up to, is to forget Brittany S. Pierce.

* * *

><p>Her mother came home first. She walked into the kitchen and started on dinner. Santana walked in and sat down at the island and watched her mother cook.<p>

"So Santana I see you cleaned today, that is much appreciated."

"Well I was bored so why not do something productive."

That was all that was said until Dr. Lopez got home and they ate dinner, Santana thought it was strange that they didn't bring up what happened, she was beginning to think it was all just some crazy dream then her mother spoke up, "So Santana are you going to tell us what happened?"

Santana looked down at her plate and pushed her green beans around the plate.

"Santana your mother asked you a question," Her father said looking up from his plate to stare at her when she didn't respond he said again, "Come now it is rude not to answer a question especially when it's your mother who asked it."

Santana kept her head down, "Brittany broke—" her voice broke. She cleared her throat and tried again, "Brittany broke up with me." She picked her head up and locked eyes with her mother who mouthed" I'm sorry" then went back to eating.

Carlos looked at her, "And…" he said while gesturing with his hands.

"Then I got really depressed and broke into the liquor cabinet and drank it dry."

Silence filled the room.

"That's all I remember so I was hoping you could fill in the blanks."

"Well," her father started, "we came home and your mother found you unconscious in your room, she called 911 and I had to make you throw up so some of the alcohol that was in your stomach. The ambulance arrived took you to the hospital they pumped your stomach then you were in coma for four days."

Silence again filled the room.

"You will get a job and repay for the alcohol you consumed, your car, computer, and cell phone privileges will be taken away for three weeks."

"Well I kinda broke my phone so…"

"You will buy yourself another phone then."

"Are we done here?"

"Santana drop the attitude and yes we are finished."

"Fine." she said as she slid her chair back and ran upstairs to her room.

* * *

><p>The next morning she woke up, got ready, and went to school. She was walking through to her locker when she heard Quinn yell, SANTANA LOPEZ! Where have you been?"<p>

Santana smiled weakly and Quinn knew exactly what happened.

"Oh God, why would she—?"

Santana cut her off, "I don't know it's over so let's not talk about it."

Quinn nodded then said, "Can you leave out what happened with _her_ and just fill in the other details?"

Santana agreed and told Quinn everything that she remembered and what her father filled in for her. Quinn was in shock at what had happened to her best friend. "You should've called me S, I would have helped you."

"I was going to on Friday when she called me but I just wanted to be alone."

"Well that's understandable," Quinn pulled her in for a hug, "I'm just glad you are getting better."

"Yeah Q, me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think?<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

Santana hid her pain very well. Around her family and friends she was fine and completely over _Her_, but when she was in the comfort of her own room it was a totally different story. Most days she when would get home from school, she would just lie in bed and cry for hours upon hours or until her parents came home, then she would put up her wall then when they went to sleep the wall would break and so would she. This charade went on for months; until one night she was crying so loudly it woke her mother up, she didn't hear her footsteps coming closer to the door nor did she hear her knocking. She opened the door to see Santana in the fetal position facing the wall, her body shaking with the sobs racking through her body.

"Santana?" she said softly while closing the gap between her and the bed.

Santana wiped at her eyes and rolled over to see her mother sitting on the edge of the bed. She maneuvered herself so she was sitting beside her. No one said anything; it was complete tension filled and awkward silence, except for Santana's sniffling. After a few minutes her mother spoke, "Sweetie," she put her arms around Santana embracing her, "I think you should see somebody."

Santana pushed away a little so she could look at her face, "What do you mean?"

"I mean a therapist."

She pushed her mother's arms off her and stood up, "I don't need to see _anybody._ I'm _fine_."

"Santana don't lie to me. Obviously you are not _fine_."

Santana said nothing.

"Do you think this is the first time you've woken me up in the middle of the night because you were crying?"

She shifted her weight to her back foot and crossed her arms in front of her chest defensively, saying everything with her body language, but still saying nothing verbally.

"It's happened quite a few times actually, but you've been crying so hard you didn't hear me or you just didn't want to acknowledge my presence."

"So what, you just left me crying all alone, pssh some mother you are." Santana said stiffly as she shook her head.

"I wanted to rush to your side, I wanted to throw my arms around you and tell you everything was going to be okay but I knew you would get defensive just like you are right now and close up. I know you Santana, you are like you're father, when you get angry or sad you do not want anyone near you. That's why I want you to see a therapist."

"If I don't want to talk about it with you, why the hell would I want to talk about it to some stranger?"

"Because Santana that's what they specialize in, cracking your hard exterior and making you feel comfortable enough for you to talk to them and let your feelings out. Also watch your language."

"No, better yet FUCK no. I'll be eighteen in a few weeks I can do and say what I want."

Neither of them heard her father walking towards the room.

"Well Santana we've already made the appointment so you're going."

"Hold on, what do you me we've?"

Her father had just entered Santana's room, "Santana you're mother and I made the appointment with Dr. Thompson for you tomorrow at ten and you're going, even if we have to take you kicking and screaming, like the child you are being right now, you are going."

Santana laughed, "That's real funny—"

Her father cut her off, "You are going so you can get over Britt—"

"DO NOT SAY _HER _NAME!" she screamed. Her hands were balled into fists and she thrust them at her side trying to restrain herself from punching him.

There was a ringing in her ears. She felt dizzy like she was going to pass out, but she prevailed she changed her stance and steadied herself. That was the first time she had heard someone, besides her, say _that _name since _she _left. It was like getting cut; having it scab over, then the scab gets torn off, then pouring a salt and lemon juice concoction on it. And God it hurt. This was the worse pain she had ever felt in her life and there was nothing she could do about it. She felt like she was going to be sick.

Her mother and father started talking again but Santana closed her eyes and blocked them out. She opened her eyes and slowly began to move towards a bag that was lying on the floor. She grabbed it and starting going through her drawers and closet throwing everything into the bag.

"Santana what do you think you are doing?"

She turned to them, "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, I was just packing a bag so I can get the hell out of here." she replied with a smile before turning back to her closet for her more stuff.

When she turned around again she bumped into her father who tried her by the arms. She pushed him away, he wasn't a very tall man and with his age it wasn't very hard for her to get past him, "Get the fuck off of me!" she screamed and made a mad dash for the door. She grabbed her purse on the way out of her room and raced down the steps with her father hot on her trail she reached the door, flung it open and ran towards her car. She was almost to her car when her father yelled out, "Santana if you leave don't you ever come back! If you leave…you are not out daughter anymore!"

Her mother came running out behind him yelling, "Carlos!"

"Shut up Maria I'm calling her bluff."

Santana heard all of it and thought about it for a moment before flipping them off and getting in her car.

* * *

><p>After driving around for while she thought it was best for her to sit and think about a place to go. She pulled into a parking lot and shut of the engine. "Should I go back? No no definitely not that. Well I could get on a plane and going to Texas" she thought about that before she realized her father probably already froze her account so she doesn't have any money except for the cash she has on her. After racking her brain she thought it would be best just to go to Quinn's.<p>

Santana pulled up in front of Quinn's house, she sat there and let the engine idle she glanced at the clock, it was 1 in the morning on week night. Santana was starting to have second thoughts on going in there, "Quinn will be pissed." she thought, "but I'm her best friend so she'll be fine." With that Santana killed the engine, grabbed her bag, and made her way to Quinn's front door.

She knocked a couple of times before Quinn came to the door, "Santana?" she asked sleepily.

"Hey Q, sorry about coming here at this time but my parents and I had a fight and I didn't know where else to go." she gave her a tiny smile.

Quinn yawned, "No it's okay," she stood aside, "come on in."

"Thanks Q."

"Um just go put your stuff in my room, make yourself a home, you know and I'm going to go tell mom you're here."

Santana nodded and walked up the steps and went to Quinn's room. Having been there at least three times a week since she was six she knew the place like it was her own house. When she entered Quinn's room she put her stuff in the floor and sat on the bed looking around. Her room screamed Quinn, not high school cheerio Quinn, but the Quinn only Santana and _Her _knew, it had light earthy tones that had a warming affect to them. Quinn walked in minutes later with a peanut butter sandwich and glass of milk offering it to Santana, "You looked hungry." Santana hardly noticed how hungry she was until Quinn brought her the sandwich. She took it replying, "Thanks."

Santana ate in silence; she was almost done when Quinn asked, "So are you going to tell me what happened or do you want to tomorrow or what…?"

She swallowed her last bite of food and started telling her the story of what happened. When she got to the part when he father almost said _her _name she broke down again. She was sobbing and reached out for Quinn who obliged and put her arms around Santana rocking her back and forth and whispering 'shhhs' and 'it'll be okays' until the sobs were gone and she was asleep. Quinn moved Santana where she was under the covers and still fast asleep. She then moved around to the other side and got in bed immediately being latched on to by Santana; Quinn sighed then shook her head saying "What are we going to do?" She looked down at her best friend who was curled up to her sleeping peacefully, which probably hadn't happened in a while, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Tha<strong>**nks for reading! Let me know what you think?**


	9. Chapter 8

**I was thinking about writing another story after this one is done that is Brittany's story but since more than one person asked for a Brittany centered chapter here it is. Thank you too everyone who is reading, reviewing, and adding this story to their story alerts and favorites. It might get a little confusing at the end but I'll put something in the author's note at the bottom and it will help explain what is happening. Also overlook any grammar or spelling errors.**

**P.S.: Thoughts are in italics.**

* * *

><p><em>I love you too.<em> That was the last thing Brittany said to Santana, in person that is. The move was hard for both of them; losing your best friend is hard enough but being in a relationship and losing them was even harder. Brittany mindlessly followed her parents through the airport occasionally looking around at the people going to and fro, some couples, some alone, she couldn't help but wonder why she had to go, trying not to cry in front of a bunch of strangers she decided it would be best to just keep her head down. Finally they entered the plane, Brittany sat in the window seat with her mother in the middle and her father in the aisle seat. She stared out the window and got lost in thought, thinking about her and Santana, what life was going to be like in Texas, her and Santana, schools, new people, oh yeah and her and Santana. It was safe to say she was worried about them and how this long distance thing was going to work. She didn't feel her mother pat her leg or call out her name several times; suddenly two hands were on her either side of her face pulling her attention away from the window.

"Sweetie," her mother started, "are you feeling ok?" Lilly put her forearm against Brittany's forehead to check her temperature.

"Yeah mom I'm fine, I just…" she tilted her head back and sighed, "I just have a lot on my mind. Don't worry though I can handle it." She smiled to push her mother's worry away.

Lilly smiled and brushed the blonde strands from her daughter's face, "I'm sorry you had to leave her."

Brittany smiled and shrugged tried to shrug off the comment, "Yeah me too."

"You can always fly up for winter break or spring break."

"I agree with your mother that sounds like a great idea you could fly up and spend some time with your friends." Her father chimed in to try to lift the mood. It wasn't working too well.

She tucked blonde strands behind her ear and nodded before cuddling into her mother's shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Texas was different than Ohio, it was fast paced and just <em>different<em> and moving into a city, that was definitely a culture shock at least for her and her mother; her father had been there many times on business trips so he was used to it. The biggest shock to Brittany was not having Santana there, when you go for years having someone with you almost 24/7 it's kinda hard not having them there at all. It's like trying to quit smoking cold turkey, Santana was her nicotine, and Brittany was Santana's. They literally craved each other, not just in the physical sense, the craved each other's time and company, just being around each other. It was almost unhealthy.

Brittany just being Brittany made her friends at school, it took a couple of days but with her witty remarks and blonde ditzy essence it wasn't that hard. It also wasn't hard drawing in the male's attention, they made passes at her but she declined saying she was in a long distance relationship with her soulmate. She didn't say girlfriend or her name just soulmate. It wasn't like she was ashamed of her and Santana's relationship, she just wanted to get a better feel for the people her before taking a drastic step. Brittany wasn't as book smart as most people but, she definitely was not stupid, she could read a person like they wrote it on their shirt. That's what she wanted to do, read the people there hint around at what their opinions were and just wait to tell them until she was comfortable enough with telling them.

She tried to talk to Santana every day, but sometimes she would hear the way her voice break and the tears starting to form and she just couldn't do it anymore. She had to decide what to do. A month went by and she still had no idea what she's doing. It's almost like an everyday chore to call Santana. Soon it becomes unbearable, she stops calling her completely. Now Santana calls her and they can't even get past the casual "hey's" and "how's it going's" once they get those out of the way it's just an awkward silence that usually Brittany ends with some made up excuse about her mom needing the phone or having to leave, she can't even bring herself to say I love you anymore. She does, she loves Santana more than anything, but how can you tell someone you hurt so badly you love them without them just thinking you're just saying that? It's not a simple task, so Brittany stops saying it.

The next week was the last straw; Brittany was done playing this game. She picked up her phone and dialed that familiar number.

"Hello?" Santana answered to Brittany's surprise

"Hey." She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Santana questioned.

"Huh? Oh nothing everything is fine." _Crap pull it together._

"Come on Britt don't lie to me." Santana was trying to lighten the tense atmosphere but Brittany wasn't having that.

B-R-I-T-T she spun the name around in her head, why did she call me that? We haven't used those in a while.

"Don't—" she almost stopped herself but continued, "Just don't call me."

"Um okay sorry _Brittany,_ anyway what's up?"

Her name sounded foreign coming from Santana. She was silent. She didn't know what to say. 'Sorry Santana I still love you but I have to break up with you. No hard feelings right?'

"Hello earth to Britt-," It almost slipped, "sorry Brittany."

She winced at the slip.

Somehow the words, "I-I-I can't do this anymore" fell from Brittany's mouth.

"Wh-what are you talking about."

She stuttered, Santana Lopez did not stutter and Brittany knew that.

_Crap, well here it goes._

"Don't play dumb with me Santana." Brittany spat harsher than she planned.

"Fine. If you're going to break up with me come on then get it over with."

_Now she's closing up great, well Pierce you've messed up royally._

"Don't be like that." She pleaded.

"Be like _what_." Santana snapped.

"Fine if that's the way you want it. We both know the move has been hard on us both and over these last few weeks' we've been growing apart."

"Um sorry to cut in on you breaking up with me but _I_ actually tried to call every day. Sorry I just needed to comment."

"You know what Santana you have no idea how many times I wanted to call you but every time I went to push the call button something inside me didn't want to hear the heartbreak in your voice because I know I caused it. It literally rips me apart every time I hear it."

Silence.

"Okay the silent treatment cool." Brittany was begging for some kind of feedback.

"Oh sorry I was just trying to figure out what I want to wear to Puckerman's party tonight I didn't realize you stopped talking."

_There she goes, going back to her old ways._

"See Santana that's what you do every time something goes wrong or gets too emotional for you to handle you resort back to making cruel jokes or degrading people. And I'm sick of it and I truly am sorry—"

Santana cut her off openly crying now, "Don't tell me you're sorry I don't want your empathy, besides you're the one doing this. And don't talk about me like you know me." *sniffle* "You know the old Santana." *sniffle* "I am the new Santana and you know nothing about her." Her words were laced with venom but lost their effect with the sound of sniffles in between.

"See that's where you're wrong. I know this 'new Santana' she is the same person who was too scared of coming out to be with me or would make fun of Finn because of something you chose to do with him. Don't act like I don't know everything about you because I do. We did this to ourselves and I'm only being upfront about it."

"Fine."

"Fine"

"Well I hope you have a great life." Santana spat and her words hurt worse than anything she had experienced in her if life but she didn't falter.

"Have fun at Puckerman's party." Brittany replied trying to hide any hint that that last statement affected her in any way.

Brittany was frozen standing in the middle of her room. _Shit. Shit. What just happened? Shit._ She stared at the phone shaking in her trembling hands. _Shit_. Tears freely falling now. _Shit. What did I just do?_ She wiped at the tears streaming down her face. She walked over to her vanity, calmly setting her phone down and staring into the mirror. _What's wrong with me?_ She made a face at herself in the mirror. _Me? Since when did I start blaming myself?_ _Who am I kidding this was my fault. _She closed her eyes and put her head down.

_Yes, yes it was your fault._

Her head shot up like a gunshot had just gone off and she stared at herself in the mirror.

"Who said that?" she asked turning to look around the room expecting someone else in the room with her instead she was completely alone. _It was me_. She looked around again.

"Wait, are you in my head?" _Yes._ "Is there a mini person in my head?" She scrunched her face up at the thought.

_No silly, I'm the Brittany you used to be_.

"I'm still Brittany."

_Well of course you are you're just a different Brittany now._

"What do you mean 'different'?"

_Well let's take a look at you, _Brittany was sitting back down at the vanity staring at herself_, um you're eyes used to be bluer._ Brittany examined her eyes and they had in fact grown darker into a deep blue color not the light airy blue they used to be. _Um you're hair has lost its shimmer._ Once again she examined herself and discovered her hair too, had grown darker not anything like the sun highlighted color it used to be. "Ok, ok stop I get it."

_See what I mean, I'm the Brittany you were like when you were with Santana. The happy go lucky, ditzy girl who had her own view on the world._

"I'm still like that." She argued.

_Oh please you just act like it so people don't notice I'm gone, which I'm not obviously I'm still in here but only deep down, buried inside you I'm here and I will always be who you are at the core. You can't get rid of me. _

"Well if I can't get rid of you how do I quite you down?"

_Well to get back to being like me you have to get back together with Santana._ Brittany let her head fall back down on the vanity, these conversations with herself were making her head hurt. _What Britt-Britt, don't like that idea?_

"Shut up please, shut up my head is pounding." She threw her fist on the vanity making things on it shake.

_Well you know how to make me shut up so don't blame me._

"I want to get back with her but I feel like I fucked up too bad this time."

_See there's another example of how you've changed, you never cursed, you actually used to chastise Santana for it and there you are doing it yourself._

"Please shut up I can't take it anymore! How about I call her tomorrow?"

_Fine._

Thankfully the voice from her old self was gone and she could be in silence again. As she sat there and thought about what just happened an old saying made its way into her head "talking to yourself is not a problem, when you start answering yourself that's a problem." She sat up and looked in the mirror, "I guess we have a problem then huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>So basically Brittany is going insane and is hearing voices from her past self. Tell me what you think?<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**We are still with Brittany in this you to the reviews, story alerts, author alerts, favorites, all of it you guys are amazing. Over look any grammar/spelling errors I only proofread this one.**

* * *

><p>Brittany never called Santana like she promised her old self she would. Well she tried but she just couldn't do it she would pull up her number and just let finger hover over the call button. What do you say to someone who you hurt so badly? Brittany's old self hadn't given up hope. She was still at it. Everyday Brittany would have conversations with herself about Santana. She was starting to get worried.<p>

It was January now, she would be graduating in May and she still hadn't talked to Santana. What was she so afraid, rejection? Did Santana find someone else, she didn't know, she was mostly afraid on the unknown.

Brittany worked hard on school and was looking into colleges; she had been so busy she didn't realize that the voice in her head stopped. Occasionally she would sit back from what she was doing and bask in the silence of her own head. It felt nice not having someone there always nagging her. However her luck run out about a week ago the old Brittany started up again, she was lying in bed on her stomach with books strewn everywhere in front of her. She was in the middle of doing government homework when she heard it, _Come on Brittany you said you would call her. "_Shut up I'm doing homework." She groaned.

_I'll shut up when you call her._

"Look I want to call her, I do but what do I say. 'Hey sorry I caused all of this', um 'could you forgive me so I can stop feeling bad about myself' oh I have a good one how about 'let's get back together' and 'I still love you'."

_You still love her?_

"Of course I do, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't love me anymore."

_Well there is only one way to find out._

By now Brittany is laying with her head down on her book trying to fight the urge to answer.

"How about I text Quinn, is that good enough for now?"

_I guess. For now._

Brittany rolled off the bed and searched the room for her phone. Finally she found it and went through her contacts for Quinn's number. She scrolled through and came across the S's and her heart beat sped up as she landed on Santana's name, it was highlighted and all she had to do was push the green button. "No no, baby steps Brittany baby steps." She calmed herself down. When Quinn's name was highlight she opened up a blank message she stared at the screen completely dumbfounded. What should she say a simple 'hey' or "ugh this is going to be awkward." She said out loud.

She decided on a simple **Hi Q.** and pushed the send button immediately regretting it and throwing her phone on the bed while she sat down on the floor crossing her legs. Her nerves got the best of her and she started chewing her fingernails. After what felt like hours Brittany's phone dinged notifying her of a new text message. She crawled to her bed and retrieved her phone she looked at the message **Hey B** "Well that was helpful Quinn thanks." She huffed and threw her phone on the bed again.

She started pacing around her room trying to decide what to do. She could not do anything and finish her homework or she could text Quinn back. Her curiosity got the best of her and she texted Quinn back, **How is she?** send. She sat on the bed this time with a pillow in her lap patiently waiting for a reply, instead of her phone making one dinging noise it started playing her ringtone, she picked up her phone and stared at the screen. The caller ID came up telling her it was Quinn calling, she didn't know what to do so she panicked and answered it.

"Hello" Brittany said so faintly it barely passed her lips.

"Britt?" Quinn was every bit as scared as Brittany was and it showed.

Brittany relaxed a little, "Yeah hey Q."

"OHMYGODBRITTANY," Quinn was talking so fast she was fumbling over her words.

"Quinn calm down okay breathe Quinn breathe."

"Sorry B, I just-just haven't talked to you in a while and I miss you."

Brittany sighed, "I miss you too." She really did miss all of them.

"So you asked how she was," Quinn wasn't playing around she had her little burst of happiness and now she had one mission, get these two together again. She saw how badly Santana missed Brittany and she was sure Brittany missed her just as much.

"Yes I did."

"Well I was hoping you could tell me everything that happened and everything that is going on side that crazy head of yours."

Brittany bit her lip and contemplated what all she should say.

"B…"

"Yeah um ok I'll tell you but then you have to tell me how she is. Deal?"

"Deal."

Brittany started off slowly then she lost control and word vomited all of it, every little detail from the airport all the way till Quinn called her, she didn't even leave out her psychological problems she's been having lately. When she was done she was panting and her jaw hurt from talking so much.

All Quinn could reply with was, "Wow."

Brittany was still trying to catch her breath.

"Um okay well I guess it's my turn now. Well she started off like we all expected, horrible. She didn't want to go to school, get out of bed, or even eat. We—"

"Wait who is 'we'?" Brittany interrupted.

"Oh the glee club."

"She's still in glee club?"

"Yeah actually I think it helped her a lot." Brittany didn't say anything so Quinn continued. "After a couple of weeks, she was better, well to the outside world she was better. From what she told me she would be normal during the day then go home and completely breakdown. One night I heard a knock on my door and one o'clock in the morning and it was her, evidently she had been crying her eyes out in the middle of the night and it woke up her parents and they suggested she see a therapist so she could get over you…," Brittany flinched at the words.

"…she fought with them and ran away and came to my house where she told me everything. She's still here."

"WAIT, she's there right now?" Brittany panicked.

"No she's at cheerios practice, but she'll be back soon so I'll finish the story quickly. She still cries in her sleep and has nightmares from when you ended it, in the middle of the night she'll cry and scream out your name followed by 'please don't leave me' it's heartbreaking Britt."

Brittany was crying now, "I know it is." She sniffled.

"…She still loves you though."

Brittany stopped crying and perked up at hearing that she sniffled again, "She does?"

"Yeah she just thought you found someone else and that's why you broke up with her."

"Oh God…I would nev…never do that to her." She started crying again.

"Britt listen okay, we need to fix this."

Brittany wiped her eyes, "I'm glad you want to help me but it's more of an _I_ need to fix this."

"Okay well how can I help you fix this?"

They sat in silence brainstorming ideas. Minutes went by when Quinn suggested, "How about you surprise her on graduation, she would be walking across stage to get her diploma and you could be waiting on the other side."

Brittany thought about it, "Yeah that sounds good, but you have to keep it a secret of course but if she gets too bad I'll have to do something."

"Okay I'll do all I can to help her. Graduation is May 25 so you could fly in a day or two before and stay with one of the glee club girls."

"Yeah Tina or Mercedes will let me stay with them, and I graduate before you so I won't have a problem there. Sounds like this plan is going to work." Brittany smiled.

"Yeah B it sounds like it is. Well I'm glad to hear you are doing good and we'll have this ordeal fixed soon but I think I just heard a car door slam, so text me and let me know how you're doing and if our plan is going to work and I'll give you updates on her."

Brittany nodded her head and checked off her mental checklist, "Sounds good."

"Okay I guess bye-bye then—"

"Wait Quinn, um thank you."

"You're welcome B. Bye."

"Bye."

Brittany shut the phone and smiled ear to ear. She was making everything right and getting Santana back, she couldn't be any happier.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like the next chapter will be the last one I might do an epilogue I don't know yet but thank you for reading and tell me what you think about their plan.<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**This is it guys. Thank you for the reviews, story alerts, favorites, just everything you've been great.**

* * *

><p>February<p>

* * *

><p><em>Santana fucking Lopez is single and Valentine's Day is only a week away<em> she thought as she looked around the choir room at the different couples all over each other, scrunching up her nose in disgust as her eyes went over each one. _I have to change this plus I haven't had sex in_—her thought was cut off by Quinn walking up the risers and sitting beside her. "What the Hell Q?" she questioned.

Quinn looked hurt but ignored the sting in Santana's words, "What? Can I not sit beside my best friend?"

Santana shrugged and turned her attention to Mr. Schue who was walking into the room, "Hey guys, so since Valentine's Day is coming up I decided this week's assignment is to pick a song to sing to a special someone."

Most of the room exploded with chatter about what song to sing and who too, except for Santana who crossed her arms and scoffed. Rachel was the first to speak up, "Mr. Schue," she waited for him to give her his attention.

"Go ahead Rachel." He said looking up at her

"Ok, first of all congratulations on this week's assignment I think everyone is really excited for it," she looked around the room smiling, "And secondly I would just like to say that I am going to serenade Finn with an amazing ballad that really describes our relationship." She smiled as she sat and kissed Finn on the cheek.

Santana mad gagging noises that were loud enough everyone stopped to look at her, "Sorry," she started making another noise and put her hand over her mouth, "seeing the hobbit lick all over the puffy nippled freak is a little nauseating." She turned her attention to Rachel. "Also if I do puke, hobbit, you can be sure it's going on your hideous sweaters although it might actually look better if I do hmm." She sat back and folded her arms over her chest.

Rachel was fed up with Santana's bitch ways, "You know what Santana," she turned around to look at her, "you're just mad because it's almost Valentine's Day and it looks like you're going to be single again this year. I'm sure you could have gotten any _guy_ you wanted but then you and Brittany became official last year and I was genuinely happy for you two but I was more happy for you," Santana brought her eyebrows together in an intrigued manor and continued listening, "because for a long time I thought you were unlovable then Brittany came along and changed that and now that she is gone you've gone back to your old ways. You are just a bitter cold-hearted bitch."

It was complete silence around the choir room, no one dared to speak or even move. Santana held her head high and tried to think of a good comeback but her mind was completely blank and if she tried to speak the tears she was trying so hard to keep back would fall so instead she picked up her things and walked out of the choir room.

As soon as she was out of there it was like a dam came crashing down, hot angry tears streamed down her face as she ran out of the school. When she made it to her car she collapsed into the driver's seat tears still falling. She threw her head on the steering wheel she knew it was cliché but she didn't care. A few minutes later Quinn was knocking on the window. "GO AWAY!" she screamed.

Quinn ignored it and got in the car anyway, as soon as she sat down in the passenger seat Santana turned towards her and starting throwing her fist at her. Quinn deflected the many punches she threw and managed to grab ahold of Santana's wrists and pulled her into her arms. When Quinn did so Santana stopped fighting and let herself be held by Quinn.

Santana was different than most girls; if she was upset she would push everyone away and tell them not to touch her. However under certain circumstances she would allow Brittany and sometimes Quinn hold her, like right now Quinn was rocking her back and forth and rubbing reassuring circles on her back. Santana pulled away, wiped her eyes and spoke, "Rachel is a fucking bitch, I should march back in that school and punch her in her stupid face."

"Santana just calm down." She attempted to reach out and touch her arm but Santana swatted it away. "Do not touch me." She warned. Quinn backed off.

Santana sat back and thought for a moment, "You know what actually Rachel is right, the only chance of love that I had was Brittany and I ruined it."

"No you didn't—" Quinn started but was cut off by Santana.

"Shut up Q YES I DID! I ruined it just like I ruin everything."

Quinn was silent.

"Let's go."

Quinn nodded as they pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want to go? It won't be a McKinley Dance unless you're there S, come on. Pleeeeaaaaase." Quinn begged.<p>

"No no you go on have fun. I have to study anyway." She pointed to the stack of books on the Fabray's spare bed.

Quinn frowned, "Okay have fun studying, nerd." She giggled as she slammed the door and heard a book crash into it on the other side.

"Shut it Fabray!" Santana yelled at her in between laughing.

Sam came and picked up Quinn for the dance so when Santana heard his pickup truck drive away she hopped off the bed and into the shower. She had this plan ever since that day in glee club with Rachel she was going to her cousins night club on the outskirts of Lima to get wasted and hopefully laid. She got out of the shower, curled her hair, did her make-up, and put on a skin tight red dress that was low cut and short enough to have her teasing everyone in the club, she matched it with black stilettos and since it was February a black sweater. She grabbed cash her car keys and fake id and headed off for the outskirts of Lima.

She pulled up to the club and saw a sign that read "Valentine's Day only singles night and ladies get in free" she got out of the car and walked up to the bouncer, he looked at her id back to her then to her chest and moved aside to let her in. She walked up to the bar and sat down in the middle. The place was little but she didn't care it had a dance floor and bar that's all she cared about. The bartender had short cropped dark hair that was spiked up, a little taller than her, had on darks jeans and a dark blue button up shirt, Santana knew who it was immediately "Hey Ricky." Her cousin turned around and smiled, "Little Sanny Lopez, and who do I owe the pleasure of seeing you to." He poured a shot of vodka and sat it down in front of her, as if she were a regular, she downed it then replied, "Well I guess the assholes I call parents." She laughed.

"Really though I haven't seen you in years then you just show up in my bar still a minor, what are you doing here?"

"Give me another shot and I'll tell you." Her obliged and put the shot in front of her she downed it and continued. "Well I'm here to get over someone."

"You lookin' for a new bed buddy? What happened to that Puckerman guy, I thought you liked him."

Santana winced a little at the statement, she and Ricky had always had an open relationship and she told him everything except for the big rainbow elephant that was walking into the bar.

"Well actually" she hesitated.

"Come on Santana you can tell me." He reassured her.

She sat up from her seat and leaned over the bar and whispered in his ear, "I-I'm gay."

Ricky stared at her, "Okay?" he said. "Is there more or what?"

Santana was relieved, she expected him not to care anyway, "How about we go to your office and I'll tell you everything."

He nodded and they went to the back. Santana told everything to him from when she and Brittany started messing around together to when they ended it. Ricky was silent through all of it once she was done he said, "Damn! Oh uh sorry. We have to get you some lady love!"

Santana laughed, "No Ricky I can do that by myself I just needed a place to escape."

"Fine, anytime you need me feel free to come here I have an extra bed upstairs so if you need a place to stay it's right here."

"Thanks Ricky."

"No problem Sanny, now go get em lady killer."

She playfully punched him in the arm as they walked back out to the main part of the club and she took her seat at the bar. This time Santana ordered a beer and scoped out the room, the club was full of women hence it being 'ladies get in free' night. She was scanning the bar when she looked to her right was met with a man in his early twenties, brown hair, and a handsome face standing over her, "Can I buy you a drink?" he offered. Santana turned to him and smiled, "No thank you."

"Come on—" he started but Santana stopped him.

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and hissed "I told you no so back the fuck off."

She let go and he slowly backed away and left the bar she smirked to herself and took a drink of her beer, a woman at the other side of the bar who had seen the whole thing scooted around the bar and sat closer to Santana, "You handled yourself very well." Santana turned to look at the girl she raked her eyes over the girl, she had straight brown hair that was cut short with front bangs, she also had a round face but a petite but curvy body that was in a short gold dress. Santana was in the middle of checking her out when she spoke again, "Whenever you get done checking me out I would enjoy talking to you."

Santana became defensive "I was not check—"

"Yes you were honey, but it's okay I don't mind." She said with a wink.

Santana was intrigued by this girl to say the least, she was cute and had even bigger balls than her and Santana liked that, "So you gonna tell me your name or just leave me with a pretty face to look at?"

"Well you're upfront and blunt, I like that," she took a sip of her drink, "my name is Alana and you are?"

"Santana."

"Well Santana what would you do if I asked you if wanted to get out of here?"

Santana was in the middle of taking a drink and hearing Alana say that made her choke, she started coughing and Alana reacted by hitting Santana's back. Santana gasped and began to breathe again her throat and lungs burnt from the lack of oxygen.

"I'm fine." She croaked out.

Alana stopped hitting her back and sat down embarrassed, "I'm sorry for being so forward."

"No it's-it's okay."

"No listen I can see I kinda freaked you out and I'm sorry but we can exchange numbers and we'll hang out sometime."

Santana nodded already defeated so she gave in and she also gave Alana a fake number something about her just didn't sit right with Santana. With a disappointing sigh she walked to her car she sat there and contemplated what just happened, she went to a bar to get wasted and laid but got neither she laid her head back on the headrest and started her car to drive home.

* * *

><p>March<p>

* * *

><p>Santana told Quinn about her misfire with that girl from the bar and ever since then Quinn has kept her on a tight leash. Every time Santana wanted to go out Quinn would try to convince her to stay home or Quinn would go with her and prevent Santana from getting anywhere with anyone and Santana started to get suspicious.<p>

Santana was done with Quinn suspicious antics, "Q, why are you always twat swatting me here lately?"

Quinn looked flabbergasted and stuttered, "I-I-I don't k-know what you're talking about."

Santana saw right through her, "Alright Q, I'm stopping you right there." She held up her hand, "Tell me what's going on?"

Quinn shook her head no.

Santana sighed, "Fine have it your way, but if I find out from someone else and it's bad I will hurt you." She started into Quinn's eyes. "Do you understand?"

Quinn gulped and nodded yes this time.

Santana walked away enraged.

Living in the same house with Santana and trying to talk to Brittany was difficult Quinn had to change her name in her phone and thankful Brittany got a new phone which meant a new number so Santana wouldn't recognize it. Every time they would talk it had to be done in a code they made up. Brittany was doing fine according to her texts, calls, and e-mails, she was ready to graduate just like the rest of them but more importantly she was ready to get back to Lima and surprise Santana. Their plan was still in full swing and time was moving ever so slowly to them.

* * *

><p>April<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn was standing at her locker putting her books away when she spotted Santana out of the corner of her eye walking towards her with an 'I know something you don't want me to know' look on her face. Quinn was panicking.<p>

"Hey Q." Santana smiled and turned her head slightly sideways.

"Hey San." Quinn was trying her best to keep under control.

"So, you remember a couple weeks ago when I told you I would find out what you were hiding?"

Quinn turn ghostly white and starting racking her brain for ways Santana could've found out about her and Brittany's plan.

Santana cleared her throat, "Earth to Quinn." She waved a hand in front of Quinn's face.

Quinn zoned back in and almost started to tell Santana everything but she felt like something wasn't right so she held her tongue and hoped Santana was talking about something else.

"Huh? Oh yeah what?"

Santana looked puzzled but continued, "Well I found out about you and Sammy boy."

A tsunami sized wave of relief washed over Quinn she was pretty sure she almost passed out she was so relived but she had to play it out like she was devastated that Santana found out, "W-what are you t-talking about?"

"See I knew there was something between you too."

"Please Santana don't tell anyone." Quinn was actually a really good actress she sold the story very well and it wasn't all lies her and Sam did have something that no else knew about but it didn't matter if it got out.

"I've already sold the story to Jew fro, so you might want to give him a pair of your undies to keep him quiet." Santana made her bitch smirk and walked off.

Relieved, Quinn fell back against the lockers and let out a sigh._ One more month and this game will be over and they will be back together_ she thought_._

* * *

><p>May<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn had to make some arrangements for Brittany so she called Tina, Mercedes, and Rachel to the choir room, "Ladies" she nodded to each of them, "I've called you here today because for the past four months I have been constructing a plan for Brittany and Santana to get back together. Brittany is graduating May 18 and once she does she is flying here," they all smiled, "but she needs a place to stay so that is where one of you or all of you come in to play."<p>

"Britt can stay with me; my family loves helping people when they are in a tight spot." Said Mercedes.

"Brittany can stay with me too, my parents won't care." Tina offered.

"It warms my heart to hear you girls helping out a friend in need. I'm sure my dads would love to have a person of a different sexual orientation in the house so it's a go for me."

"Thank you so much, I'll let you know as soon as I find out what's happening.

* * *

><p>May 20-Five days till graduation<p>

* * *

><p>The seniors at McKinley we're getting restless with anticipation five more days and they were out the hell hole called McKinley. For some this was great news getting out of high school and starting real life but for others real life was something bad and they didn't want it, they wanted to stay in their little high school cocoon where they felt safe. For the glee club seniors graduation was all about breaking out of their shells completely and pursuing careers in the arts. For one glee club girl all she wants is her best friends to get back together, she was more nervous about them than she about her own future. Brittany would be flying in in three days and when she got there it would be pure chaos to try and keep her hidden and not talking about her in front of anybody. Time was flying by now.<p>

* * *

><p>May 23-Two days till graduation<p>

* * *

><p>Brittany's plane touched down at noon, waiting at the airport was Mercedes parents' since she was still in school. Brittany didn't really know the Jones' but it was Brittany she could make anyone fall in love with her just by being herself. After an awkward ride home Brittany was sitting in Mercedes room waiting for school to be over. She text all of the girls and let them know she was in and they said they would come by after school.<p>

Meanwhile back at McKinley Quinn was informing them of the plan to see her today they had to convince Santana to not want to go to Mercedes. They were all huddled in a group in the corner of the choir room when Santana walked in, not liking anyone but Quinn she didn't go near it instead she went to her usual spot on the risers. She tried to act like she didn't care but really was trying to listen to their conversation but they talked so low she couldn't hear. She huffed, "Either talk a little louder or include me in the conversation."

They all stopped and sat up frozen to the spot and not knowing what to do or say.

"Um we were just organizing a broadway show marathon at my house this evening."

Santana made a face and said to Quinn, "If you think I'm going with you Quinn you're mental."

Quinn acted hurt but let it pass, "Fine."

Thankfully that was easier than she thought it was going to be. After school they all drove to Mercedes house, knocking each other down in the process they ran to Brittany and embraced her in a big group hug.

"Okay girl you have some explaining to do, Quinn didn't give us any details and I want some, all of them actually."

"Okay Mercedes." Brittany laughed.

She told them everything and every now and then Quinn would throw in something from Santana point of view. After she finished they all just stared at her with their mouths in shapes like a 'O'. The girls stayed at Mercedes house for hours talking and sharing gossip. Quinn broke up their gossip to say, "Okay guys who is lending Brittany their car so she can drive to the graduation?"

Tina spoke up, "I can ride with Mike so if you want you can take mine."

"Thank you Tina."

"Okay then two days girls two days!" Quinn exclaimed.

They all hugged and said their goodbyes.

* * *

><p>May 25-Graduation day<p>

* * *

><p>"Wake up Q, I mean damn if you want sleep through graduation go right ahead."<p>

At hearing those words Quinn's eyes flew open and she went into overdrive to get ready. She was supposed to meet up at Mercedes to make sure Brittany knew exactly what was happening. She was hurrying to get ready while Santana sat at the table eating the breakfast Judy prepared, "Calm down," she said in between bites of pancakes, "graduation isn't until six and it's only one" Quinn gave her a look that could kill," jeez take a Xanax or something."

"Shut it Lopez!" she yelled.

1 hour later

"Santana," Quinn called as she raced down the steps grabbing her keys "I'm going to Mercedes bye." And she was out the door and gone. Santana scratched her head why is she always going to Mercedes's house she wondered, she shrugged it off and made herself busy by mindlessly watching until it was time to get ready.

Quinn pulled up at Mercedes out and ran up to her room, Brittany was lying on the bed reading and Mercedes was in the shower. "Hey Q." Brittany said without looking up from her book. Quinn out of breathe made a hand motion that mimicked a wave towards Brittany before putting her hands on her knees and lowering her head. Brittany put down the book and saw the position Quinn was in, "Did you run here or something?"

"No," pant "B I didn't run here." Quinn said still breathing heavy.

"Okay B listen, graduation starts at six and they probably won't start saying our names until six thirtyish so be there around six fourtyfiveish since all of our last names start with letters before L we will be at the steps with you and let you know when to pop up, okay?"

Brittany nodded, "Okay."

"Are you nervous?"

Brittany shook her head, "Nah not really it's just San, I know she'll be just as happy to see me as I am to see her." She smiled.

Quinn smiled too, "Okay good well I have to go get ready" she looked down and saw a shirt lying on the floor, "tell 'cedes I'm taking this."

Brittany looked confused.

"I need a reason to be here so when Santana asks I'll say I needed this shirt."

Quinn rushed back to her house almost forgetting the shirt and ran inside, Santana was sitting right where she left her on the coach watching tv.

"Hey San."

Santana looked up at her, "Why did you have to go to Mercedes?"

Quinn held up the shirt, "I need to borrow this."

"For what? You're wearing a dress today."

Quinn was dumbfounded "Um yeah that's right ok I'm gonna go get ready."

Santana made a face "Okay weirdo."

5:30

"Come on Q we have to go!" Santana yelled up the stairs. Judy was already a crying blubbering mess and Santana couldn't take it anymore."

"I'm coming" she said running down the stairs finishing putting on her ear ring. "Okay let's go."

They pulled into McKinley High's parking lot, for the last time as students, it was already getting crowded. Dressed in red gowns with black dresses underneath they were ready to go. They walked in and were swarmed by their friends wanting to take pictures. Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel would mutter things under their breath to Quinn about Brittany as they posed for pictures while Santana was oblivious to them.

Finally it was six and they were being ushered into the gym. After many tearful speeches from classmates and teachers it was time for them to get their diplomas. "Rachel Berry" Rachel went up to the platform shook hands and walked off to the steps where Brittany hid, they had cleared it with Figgins to let them stay with Brittany and wait for Santana. "Tina Cohen-Chang" Tina did the same as Rachel. "Quinn Fabray" Quinn marched up on the platform grinning from ear to ear and received her diploma then walked off stage like the rest of them and waited. "Mercedes Jones" Mercedes did the same as they rest of them. After what felt like an eternity Figgins called "Santana Lopez" Santana walked across the platform gracefully looking out into the crowd and saw her parents smiling proudly and waving then she looked back to the awaiting students and looked right where Brittany should have been she felt like crying but she didn't she just got her diploma and started walking down the stairs with her head hanging down. She heard sneakers scuffing the gym floor when she looked up she saw a flash of blonde hair before she was embraced by someone. Santana knew immediately who it was and pushed her back, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Brittany looked hurt but she kept a smile plastered to her face, "I came to apologize and get you back."

"First let's talk then we'll decided if you get me back."

Brittany nodded hurtfully and they started walking outside not caring that the graduation ceremony was still going on.

Brittany started first and told Santana everything, literally no details were spared, when she finished Santana started her story when she was done it was a somewhat of an awkward silence.

Brittany ended it, "I never stopped loving you."

Santana was looking at the ground but after hearing that she looked up, "I tried to stop but" she laughed "Turns out it's impossible."

Brittany held out her hand and Santana grabbed it, Brittany looked in her eyes "I love you Santana Lopez."

"And I love you Brittany Pierce."

Santana barely got out Pierce before Brittany's lips were on hers; it was a sweet reassuring kiss that meant more than any other kissed they had shared before.

Brittany pulled away, "You need to finish graduating."

Santana nodded and smiled, hand in hand they walked back into the gym, Brittany stood at the doors and Santana went and stood with the class of 2012 and just like everyone else she threw her cap in the air. After graduation everyone bombarded them with questions mostly from the glee club kids but a few other people wondered what happened to them.

Quinn, Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes found them and embraced them in a hug. They separated, Brittany and Santana stood beside each other with their arms around each other's back with the gang in front of them.

"So you guys are good right?"

They looked at each other then they said in unison, "Yes."

"Well we have them to thank for this." Brittany chirped.

"Thank you guys, we love you." Santana spoke for the both of them.

Everyone smiled and was happy for them. After what felt like hours of taking pictures and talking Santana was taking Brittany to her house, "You think you're parents are happy?" Brittany asked.

"I know they are."

Sitting in silence wasn't an option around Santana, so she turned on the radio and a country song she kind of knew was playing.

_Here comes goodbye  
>Here comes the last time<br>Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
>The first of every tear I'm gonna cry<br>Here comes the pain  
>Here comes me wishing things had never changed<br>And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye_

Brittany turned the station and grabbed Santana's hand and kissed it saying, "No more goodbyes okay?"

Santana smiled, "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Shew 12 pages long, I'll probably write an epilogue so this isn't the last chapter but it's how I planned it to end so once again thank you for reading and everything else and tell me if you like how it ended.<strong>


	12. Epilogue

_10 years later_

* * *

><p>"Come on S, we're going to be late." Brittany said while she was impatiently sitting on her parents couch; she was dressed in a short black skirt, white blouse, and red hills. Her hair was curled and pulled into a side pony with a red headband.<p>

Santana walked down the stairs, wearing a short strapless white dress and black hills her hair also curled. "Okay, I'm ready."

Brittany stood up to grab her things but with one look at Santana she was frozen to the spot with her jaw hanging wide open and eyes going over Santana's body.

Santana spun around to further her teasing and laughed at the expression on Brittany's face. After a couple of minutes longer for Brittany to stare Santana slowly walked over to Brittany furthering her teasing and making Brittany fall into a deeper daze. Brittany was staring face forward when Santana moved and positioned her face so closely to Brittany's she could feel her breath on her lips hitch then recover and start breathing normally again.

Santana switched her gaze from Brittany's lips back up to her eyes and held them there. She stuck her tongue out to lick her lips and barely grazed Brittany's lips before she spoke, "Ready to go?" she asked as she pulled back and raised an eyebrow smirking as she did so.

Brittany closed her eyes and almost stumbled backwards but came to and closed her mouth. Swallowing and blinking a few times she responded, "Yeah," she put her head down, clearly embarrassed, "let's go." She looked up and was met with Santana's lips moving against her, she moaned into the kissed and wanted to deepen it but Santana pulled away.

"Let's go." She smiled and grabbed her clutch, it felt heavier than usual.

* * *

><p>They pulled up outside of McKinley High for the first time since graduation, "You ready for this?" Brittany asked.<p>

Santana smiled and held out her hand for Brittany to take, "Yes." They walked hand in hand into the gym, above the double doors hung a big banner that read "Class of 2012 ten year reunion".

Most of the glee club members were there, except for Rachel was working on a show for Broadway and Finn was there supporting her so they couldn't make it; but Tina and Mike were there with their two kids; Sam and Quinn we're engaged; Puck was living the bachelor life; Artie was there with his wife and kid; Mercedes and Marcus were there; Kurt and Blaine were there too.

They all exchanged stories of what happened to them after high school and college and what their plans for the future were. The night when well, they danced, ate and even sang together. At the end of the reunion Santana whispered in Brittany's ear, "Go on a walk with me?" Brittany nodded and they grabbed their belongings and walked out onto the track that went around the football field.

After a couple laps around the track holding hands and reminiscing about high school Santana stopped walking and turned Brittany around so they were standing face to face under the pale glow of a streetlight.

"S," Brittany said looking around "What are we—" she was cut off by Santana putting both hands on the sides of her face and her lips on hers, Santana moved her hands down and rested them on Brittany's hips slowly swaying them into a slow dance rhythm. Santana broke the kiss but put their foreheads together, still breathing heavy from lack of oxygen she managed to say, "Brit…I have something for you. Close your eyes." Brittany did as she was told and Santana knelt down to get the tiny box out of her clutch. She opened up the box and looked at the ring smiling as it glistened in the light.

"Okay Britt open up your eyes." Brittany hesitantly opened her eyes but the minutes she saw Santana on one knee her eyes flew open and tears started to form.

"S-san…" She threw her hand up to cover her mouth.

"Shhh just let me do this." Santana took Brittany's left hand in hers.

"Brit-Britt" Santana started out shaky but took a deep breath and started over, "Brittany Susan Pierce, when I-I am with you, I am happier than I have ever been and ever will be." Tears were forming in both of their eyes. "And I want to spend the rest of my life being happy, with you, if you'll have me. So will you spend the rest of your life with me?" Santana took out the ring and held it up to her ring finger.

Brittany's hand was shaking in hers, and she still hadn't answered Santana and she was starting to get worried.

"Britt…"

Brittany moved her hand from her mouth, "Yes." She whispered so quietly it was barely audible.

"Wha—"

"YES yes a million times yes. I will marry you Santana Lopez."

Santana put the ring on her finger and stood up to be engulfed in a bone crushing hug. Still hugging each other Brittany whispered in Santana's ear, "I love you Santana Lopez."

Santana maneuvered out of the hug and kissed Brittany lingering for a minute then pulled away, "And I love you Brittany Pierce. And thank you for making me the happiest girl ever."

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap, thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, story alerted, author alerted all of that stuff. I hope you liked how the story flowed and ended. Also Happy Holidays.<strong>


End file.
